Why Me?
by vegetas-shoulder-devil
Summary: It just ain't easy being a 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Read and follow the story of Lily Evans, the Marauders, and your favorite Slytherins as they go through the trials and tribulations of love, hate, and passing their OWLs!
1. Him Again

"Why Me?"  
  
Introduction: Hello! I'm back after many grueling months of writing to present you with one of the biggest clichés of all time. Yes, ladies and gentlemen I have finally gone off the deep-end and written a "Lily/ James Get Together" fic. I know I'm disappointed in me too. Just kiddin'! I actually enjoyed writing this somewhat. The thought was just bugging and, I figured I better give my take on the situation before I explode. Anyway, enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1: "Him again"  
  
Lily Evens, her emerald green eyes glued to her school supply list, strode hastily down one of the many bustling sidewalks of Diagon Alley. "One set of fifth year books." she murmured, going down the list. Suddenly she hit something hard, knocking her to the ground.  
  
"Ow! Who the-! Lily?" a familiar sharp voice yelled. Lily pulled down her supply list to find that she had slammed into Severus Snape. He had obviously been pouring over a book not looking were he was going, as he often did. She, as well, had been guilty of the same crime. "My God, are you all right? I'm sorry, you see I wasn't looking were I was going and, oh well, let me help you up." he blundered, scrambling to his feet. "It's quite all right. Really." she assured, smiling slightly. He extended a hand to her, bushing slightly, and helped her wearily to her feet. "I'm really sorry, truly." he apologized, sincerely.  
  
"It's no problem, really." Lily affirmed, dusting herself off. Severus handed her bag and school supply list to her, still blushing. "Thank you." Lily said, taking her things. "So, how was your summer?" she asked, making polite conversation. "Uh, fine I suppose. Could have been worse I guess." he hesitated, picking up his book. "Why? What happened?" she inquired, a concern spreading rapidly across her face. "Nothing." he said quickly, "Uh, how was yours?"  
  
"Fine." she said slowly, "Where are your parents?" Snape bit his lip, tensely. "Home." he answered, awkwardly. "Did they give you a ride here or something?" Lily asked, pleasantly. "No. No, I walked actually." he faltered. "Oh, so you live close then?" she said, smiling. "Well, sort of. Yes" he muttered, seeming desperate to get off the subject. "That's nice, anyway, I'll see you at Hogwarts, then." Snape nodded. "All right, then. Bye." he replied. "Bye." she said, waving slightly as she moved on.  
  
Snape had a rather large crush on Lily and was really bad at hiding it. She never really liked Severus very much at all. She actually, with his hooked nose, greasy, black hair, and dark demeanor, found him to be a bit of a (for lack of a better word) geek. And to make matters even more unsettling he was a Slytherin. She pitied him though. He had no real friends to speak of, and from what she could gather, seemed quite lonely. Lily didn't want to hurt his feelings, so she felt it best to pretend to be completely oblivious to the fact that he like her. Which may or may not of been the best way to deal with the situation.  
  
After pushing her way through the crowd of witches and wizards she finally stepped into the equally overrun bookshop. Suddenly, Lily heard a voice in the crowd, "Evens! Evens!" She knew immediately who it was. "James Potter, not him again." Lily thought, ruefully. James forced his way through the crowded room, pushing and shoving many different people as he went. "S'cuse me, coming through, heads up, out of the way, move it shorty." he ordered obnoxiously, bulldozing across the noisy store.  
  
James Potter was one of the most popular guys at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He and his friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew (but no one ever really gave a rats you-know-what him) had the run of the school. Often calling themselves the Marauders they were the most athletic, good-looking (especially Sirius), and devious boys Hogwarts had ever seen.  
  
"Hello, Lily." James said, in a tone that made Lily quite uncomfortable. "Hello, James." she stated dully, without so much as a glance at him. "So, Evens." he began, seductively. "James, I have a lot to do right now, and very little time to do it. So if you don't mind," Lily interrupted but was soon discontinued herself. "Oh don't be in such a hurry. It's not healthy, you know. You should really learned to relax." James advised, coolly.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, fighting off the strong urge to smack the cocky look right off James's face. "I could be of great help in that area." James murmured, placing his hands in places that they had no business being. Lily's face turned bright red with anger. Soon, impulse overcame, and her harasser found himself on the floor with a most unexpected bloody-noes. Lily stormed out of the shop, completely forgetting about the book set that she had intended to retrieve. 


	2. The New Resolution

"Why Me?"  
  
Chapter 2: "A New Resolution"  
  
Lily lay sprawled out on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She sat up, and looked about her room. What she saw displeased her slightly. Her walls were covered in an overlay depicting bows and brightly colored balloons. In the corner was a mountainous pile of stuffed animals; Old childhood relics that should have been placed in storage years previously. She looked a few feet to the right of the pile at her shelf. It was crammed with her collection of porcelain dolls. Literally hundreds of them, from all over the world sat there staring at her. Unblinking. She shuttered, then looked across the room at her vanity, only to see her own reflection. And even that filled her with a nagging desire for modification.  
  
"I'm sick of all this." she thought, "I want something new! I need a change. I'm tired of being same old boring Lily Evens! I'm sixteen years old for the Pete's sake!" With that, she got up and approuched her reflection. "Look at me. I don't even recognize myself." she muttered, examining herself. She was wearing an old, pale-blue sweater, and pair of blue jeans with flowers embroidered on the hem. Her long, flaming red hair went down to her elbows and was tied back in a high ponytail. "I look like a genie. I have some serious revisions to make. How can I grow and change if I'm constantly surrounded by things that bind me to the past?" she groaned inwardly.  
  
Lily began absentmindedly pacing up and down her room. "I shouldn't be too hasty about this. After all, all good changes take time." she mused, walking to her closet. Upon opening the door, her face screwed into a disgusted expression. All of her clothes seemed terribly out of date and unfitting to her personality. "Ugh! This is from when I was nine!" she cried out, with utter dismay throwing one of her old dresses to the back of her closet. "This definitely needs cleaned out. A perfect place to start." she announced to no one in particular.  
  
On that note, she flopped onto her bed and reached for the phone that sat upon her bedside table. Sitting upright, she began dialing the fluorescent green numbers. "Hello, Annabelle? It's Lily. I have a favor to ask of you," she said, secretively.  
  
Author's Note: Well that was chapter two. Pretty short and uneventful, I know, but there is some significance to it. Sort of. I hope you liked it anyway. And if you didn't please, for your own integrity's sake, don't bother flaming me. I literally LAUGH at my bad reviews. But, if you really don't want me to take you seriously (no pun intended) by all means, flame me. But bare in mind, the only reviews I really take into consent are the ones that provide good, solid, constructive criticism. Although, like anyone else, I do really appreciate praise, and it does make me feel pretty good knowing I made somebody happy. So if you have something nice to say, don't hold back! ^-^ Anyway, until I post again!  
  
VDS ;) 


End file.
